


Amusing Sweethearts

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: Luigi and Peasley spend some quality time out in their garden.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Amusing Sweethearts

“Ah... My amusing sweetheart...”

“Peasley…” Luigi sighed, turning his head slowly to face Peasley, who currently had his arms wrapped around his green-clad lover. Peasley bore a mischievous expression as he grinned at Luigi. Luigi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms with a huff. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

“Whoopsie-!" Peasley exclaimed, scooting closer to Luigi. "Sorry to say, but it appears as though I simply love you too much, that’s all! You’re my amusing sweetheart, the most darling and cutest little plumber I know!" He poked Luigi's nose for emphasis. "And nothing you say will ever change that, I'm afraid."

“No. I’m just Luigi.”

“And I’M just Peasley.”

Peasley snickered, Luigi sighing in response as he rolled over onto his back. He stared up at the clouds above him, musing silently as he allowed himself to simply breathe, letting the gentle breeze of the early morning slightly ruffle his mustache as his mind began to wander.

Luigi HAD been working alone in his garden before Peasley had so suddenly arrived.

Luigi’s garden was an extension of the mansion he had gained ownership of a few years back. He adored coming out here to carry out his daily routine, the sun’s rays lightly kissing his face each and every morning as he exited the dark atmosphere of the manor into the bright green garden. The garden was both welcoming and typically gorgeous under his care; he felt completely at peace here. During the last adventure at his mansion, he remembered how the garden used to be a generally loathsome area. It used to be terrifying, full of dangerously hostile plant life and threatening ghosts. But today, it was as still and tranquil as it could possibly be.

As he carried out his gardening routine, the soft buzz of insects sounded in tune with the gentle breeze, the trees capering in the wind as Luigi worked. Luigi’s own voice soon joined in with the chorus of nature, his falsetto blending quite nicely with the sounds of the early morn. 

He hummed a benevolent tune, scooping up rotten produce and dead foliage in an attempt to clean up the space. There had been a rather nasty storm last night, and the garden had been reduced to a mess. Luigi simply refused to have that be the case for much longer. He threw the dead compost away, wiping sweat off his brow as he walked back across the garden.

He then kneeled down on the grass, situated in front of his favorite part of the quaint garden, pulling out a set of gardening tools to aid himself with his work on the shrub before him. He worked dutifully, chopping away at weeds and removing intruding insects from the premises.

That is, until he heard someone approaching. He, at first, didn’t pay it much mind. 

It was growing to be quite normal for the ghosts that wandered about the mansion to materialize out in the garden and simply hang around. Or, some of the more mischievous ones would appear and attempt to scare Luigi out of wits. Just last week, a Hider had been concealed within Luigi’s peonies, waiting to strike. When Luigi had gone to water the flower bed, the Hider had leapt out so suddenly, laughing obnoxiously in Luigi's face. Luigi, surprised by the sudden appearance, lost his balance and fell back on his backside. He glared at the sniggering ghost as he pulled himself back up to his feet, shooing the ghost away.

He avoided that particular bed of peonies for a few days after that.

Though, after his last grand adventure, Luigi was proud to have found that he was growing to be a lot less jumpy as a person. He, admittedly, felt quite accomplished for learning to rationalize his thoughts more easily when he heard such sudden sounds.

Well… MOST of the time, that is… gee, he hated when his brain wandered...

He attempted to shake off the uneasy feeling, continuing to work and hum as a means to distract himself.

The intruder, in all actuality, was certainly NOT a ghastly apparition. They were a mortal, much like Luigi, silently plotting from behind an overgrown shrub. They had crept into the garden as quietly as possible, preparing for a surprise attack on Luigi. However, this assailant much preferred to vanquish their particular target with hugs and kisses rather than violence.

Luigi didn’t have much time to react when he heard someone rushing towards him. He could only turn his head slightly before Peasley, Luigi’s fiancé, pounced on him out of nowhere.

“Helloooo, my darling!” Peasley had caught Luigi in a tight embrace, smiling and speaking in a singsong tone. "How is my favorite gardener in the whole, whole, wide world doing?"

Luigi, caught off guard, was both embarrassed, slightly annoyed, and confused. Luigi had grown very used to the fact that Peasley usually never came outside while Luigi was working in the garden, and he certainly didn’t expect him to come out here today. Luigi worked early in the morning, and Peasley simply despised getting up early. He actively worked against such a vulgar concept, sleeping in as long as he possibly could every day. Luigi usually got up and did his chores out in the garden before Peasley even began to stir.

Or, if that wasn't the case, the prince was simply busy with other things. Peasley is still the heir to the Beanbean Kingdom throne and, even though he moved in with Luigi a few months back, he had to keep up with his diplomatic duties. He often took trips back home and was absent from the mansion entirely. That, or he was filling out numerous amounts of paperwork. Or, he was writing letters to political figures from various faraway lands. Much to his complete dismay, of course.

And, if nothing else, he additionally often cited his reason for not wanting to go outside as having something to do with not wanting to dirty his perfectly white and pristine outfits. Despite that fact, Peasley was currently dressed in white, sporting a tight white tank top and a flowing white skirt that fell right above his knees. The outfit was certainly a contrast to Luigi's own pastel green, loose, comfortable sundress.

"Might I just say, you look absolutely stunning, darling. Green really is your color..." Peasley said dreamily, cartoony hearts practically radiating around him as he spoke with lovestruck eyes.

Luigi tried to hide his blush, certainly not feeling as though he was presentable enough for his fiancé. He had dirt all over him and grass stains on his knees, his face reddened and dripping with sweat. He certainly was NOT presentable enough for anyone, let alone such a regal figure. Luigi was, naturally, an incredibly self conscious man. He hastily attempted to brush himself off when Peasley wasn’t looking.

Still, the pair of them now lied on the freshly cut grass of the garden, their faces looking up towards the bright blue sky. Luigi exhaled contently, pulling his gaze from staring at the clouds back towards Peasley. Peasley snorted as he stared at Luigi's face, wiping some dirt that had apparently accumulated off of it. Luigi's face became a mesh of reds: an imperfect mess of hot colors. He quickly stood and turned back to his work, hiding his blushing face in his dirtied gardening gloves.

When Luigi stood, though, Peasley noticed and followed in suit, silencing himself and lowering his voice slightly as he spoke.

“So, dear, what’s going on?” Peasley fanned himself with his hand, wincing at the glaring sun as he stood erect. "How do you even survive out here? It’s so hot…”

“It is.” Luigi confirmed, picking up the dingy green watering can that had been beside his other various gardening tools. “But, the roses aren’t going to water themselves, are they?”

“The roses?”

Luigi nodded. “Mhm. The roses were just planted. They have to be watered every other day, you know.” He smirked knowingly towards Peasley.

Peasley's face emitted a light blue blush, and he soon crossed his arms with a huff. “Well, I know that much...! I certainly may not have as much of a green thumb as you, but I know how to take care of my roses…"

“No need to make it a competition, Peasley..." Luigi chuckled, steadying the watering can in his left hand.

Peasley lowered his arms slowly, now peeking over Luigi's shoulder curiously. "How... How are they?”

Luigi poured a generous amount of water upon the bush before answering with a smile. "They're flourishing. It's my job to make sure that they never wilt, right? Don't you worry, Peasley. All the roses in this garden... they'll always be doing great."

Peasley approached further, leaning against Luigi to examine the bush more acutely. The sunny rose bush, the one Luigi so carefully tended to, was simply beautiful. It was free of intruding weeds and any hints of imperfection, the yellow blossoms the most extravagant centerpiece of the garden. They were a spectacle that could draw the attention of even the most sour of visitors.

Peasley smiled tenderly. 

The Beanbean Kingdom’s garden was normally the only place in the entire world that could house such spectacular flowers, but Luigi had figured out a way to take that little piece of Peasley’s home and bring it here. When Peasley had made the decision to move in with Luigi, he was hesitant on leaving them behind. He soon became overjoyed with Luigi's gardening talent and his unfaltering dedication to making sure the sunny rose bush stayed alive here.

The display of the bush, blooming with such perfect yellow roses, gave Peasley a certain feeling of pride. It was as though the sun itself had rooted itself within their little garden, the rays giving birth to a beautiful display of bright color.

“They’re simply divine, darling.” Peasley delivered a light peck to Luigi’s cheek. “Thank you for taking such splendid care of them.”

Luigi’s face was now completely red. Peasley held back a smile. 

Luigi was attempting to discreetly hide his face in his hands as he stuttered over his speech. “I-It’s no problem at all, m-mio caro… B-But, I think the roses are good for now…” Luigi smoothed out his green sundress as he turned away, further attempting to conceal his face.

"Is that all you had left to do? Can we go inside now? Please? I'm going to melt if I stay out here much longer..." Peasley wiped at his forehead that was glistening with sweat, sighing dramatically.

"I only have a few more things to do, then we can go inside..."

"Oh, darling, won't you please take a break?" Peasley inquired, a hint of a whine in his tone. Luigi didn’t answer immediately, so Peasley persisted. "Perhaps lemonade could entice you? I made some this morning, for you and I!" Luigi stared at Peasley skeptically, Peasley holding his hands up defensively in immediate response. "I really tried to make it completely right this time! I promise it won't just taste like bitterly sour water. I followed the recipe you made for me very, very carefully!" Peasley then lowered his voice noticeably, shuffling his hands awkwardly. "And I may have used up all of our sugar for it... just, erm, letting you know in advance."

Luigi grinned. Peasley was so used to having things prepared for him his entire life when he lived in the Beanbean Kingdom. He was just so used to having things handed to him on a silver plater, so now, when Peasley tried to prepare things by himself, the results were sometimes quite... interesting. And typically, a bit disastrous. 

"Maybe later, mio amore. That does sound nice. But, before that, there's one more thing I need to do." He walked over to the other side of the garden, Peasley following close behind. Luigi removed his gardening gloves, setting them down beside a pot of succulents. "It's something I've been meaning to show you for awhile, actually. Daisy gave it to me about a week ago, as a present."

"Ooooh?" Peasley inquired, his dark eyes lighting up with curiosity and admiration. "I've heard all about the exotic botany in Sarasaland! It's simply gorgeous, if my sources are correct! Oh, I'm just dying to know! What is it?”

“Wait here." Luigi stopped, Peasley doing the same. "Let me go get her really quick….” Luigi spoke gently before running off towards where the garden shed was.

"Her?" Peasley questioned, but Luigi was already out of earshot by the time the inquiry sounded.

When Luigi returned, he held a copper colored pot in two hands. And, atop the soil within it, lied a sleeping Piranha Plant. It took Peasley a moment to register what the particular plant was, but when he did, his back stiffened and his face went pale. 

“I-Is... Is that?"

“She's a Piranha Plant! A small one, at that. Isn't she cute?" Luigi carefully positioned the pot in his hands, smiling down at the plant that was slowly beginning to awaken from a nap. She nipped playfully at the air as she stirred. "Hey Peasley, do you want to try and feed h-"

Luigi looked up from the plant, noticing that Peasley had taken several steps away from him, practically on the other side of the garden.

“Peasley?"

“I apologize, darling, but I do not trust that plant!” The prince exclaimed with narrowed eyes, focused on the plant that was now eagerly expecting Luigi to feed her. She grumbled, a toothy grin gracing her features.

"But, mio tesoro, she's harmless! Look at how small and cute she is!" Luigi held the pot up to show Peasley, but Peasley only turned away with a sudden yelp. The Piranha Plant merely sat, perched in the soil while moving about slightly. "See? She won’t hurt you. I promise."

"No matter how small it may be, it still looks as though it'd simply ADORE biting your hand clean off!" Peasley called to Luigi over his shoulder, glaring at the plant.

"You're… You’re really afraid of her...? I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"It's a feeling of distrust, Luigi, not fear.” Peasley replied in a matter of fact tone. “Any type of Piranha Plant makes me rather..." He turned away, hugging his sides. "... uneasy, that's all."

Luigi shrugged his shoulders, turning away from Peasley and setting the plant down on the garden ground. Peasley didn’t dare watch Luigi feed the creature. He was afraid he would be able to hear it, though, so he attempted to cover his ears with as much strength as he could muster. Luigi fed the eager plant with a smile, the plant gobbling up the feed Luigi supplied her with greedily. Luigi ran a hand gently over the plant, a bright grin on his face as the Piranha Plant nuzzled contently into his palm.

"Is it done yet?" Peasley called very loudly, hands still squeezed over his ears.

Luigi brushed his hands together. He stood once more, turning towards Peasley. "Yes, Peasley, she's done-!"

He immediately realized Peasley wouldn't be able to hear him respond. He smiled softly, approaching Peasley slowly. He tapped on the prince's shoulder, and Peasley slowly lowered his hands in response.

“Done?"

“She's done, Peasley.”

Peasley breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, are you done NOW? Can we go in... please?"

"Dammi un momento, Peasley. I need to put her in a sunny spot of the garden first." Luigi turned on his heel and knelt beside the Piranha Plant, picking her up with little effort. She turned her head about, attempting to bite at a butterfly that was passing by.

Peasley watched from beside Luigi, gripping Luigi's arm for security as he stared at the Piranha Plant, shuddering. "T-There's plenty of sunny spots, darling, can't you please-"

The Piranha Plant reacted immediately upon hearing Peasley's voice, whipping around to face the prince. Peasley couldn't even react before the Piranha Plant reached upwards and playfully delivered a slobbery kiss across Peasley’s entire face. 

Luigi was dumbfounded for a second. He then snickered mischievously, bursting into laughter. 

"It looks like she likes you, mio caro!”

Peasley stood, frozen, for many passing moments. Peasley’s face had darkened to a deep blue color. He then attempted to wipe his face free of saliva, swiping the pot from Luigi's hands and storming off. Luigi watched as Peasley feverishly situated the pot in a generously sunny section of the garden, throwing it down onto the grass with a huff. He quickly attempted to fluff his recently slicked back hair with his hands, grumbling something vulgar towards the plant.

Luigi only smiled.

Peasley exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself down, turning back towards Luigi. 

"Can we PLEASE go inside, now?"

Luigi giggled. "Sure, mio principe. You said you made lemonade, didn’t you? I'd love some."

Peasley smiled gratefully, Luigi running to catch up to his fiancé. The two then made their way back inside, hand in hand.


End file.
